Dude, Where's Organization XIII?
by Twilight Power
Summary: The Organization's back and it's up to Sora and the gang to stop them. OOCness.Don't read unless you've read Dude, Where's Riku?


**Nic: Hello again, everyone! Welcome to the sequel of **_**Dude, Where's Riku?**_** entitled **_**Dude, Where's Organization XIII**_**. It certainly has been awhile, hasn't it?**

**Sora: Sure has, since you took a year break!**

**Nic: What can I say? I am a lazy-ass bastard.**

**Kairi: Well, at least you're now writing again.**

**Nic: Yeah, that's true. Now, readers, don't read this fanfic unless you have read the prequel **_**Dude Where's Riku?**_

**Riku: Remember, Nic does not own Kingdom Hearts, Hurky, Ryo, Alexa, or Ryan. Hurky is owned by hurkydoesntknow, Ryo by Sailorstar165, Alexa and Ryan are owned by Mysterious-Mariposa2009…and…oh, yeah, and the **_**Dude's Where's **_**series was created by hurkydoesntknow. I seriously suggest that you all read **_**Dude Where's Riku's Car**_** before you read this one or you are going to have a hard time figuring out what's going on. You'll find it under hurkydoesntknow's profile. **

**Nic: So, sit back and enjoy!

* * *

**

It was Friday, June 27th, 2008. It was a good day on Destiny Islands. The sun was shining bright, the sky was clear, and the seagulls were annoying the hell out of everyone with their screeching. Riku was hanging out with friends at his house, playing Guitar Hero 3 on his Nintendo Wii. He was sitting on the couch wearing a dark blue shirt and blue jeans. On his left was a short-haired red head in a light blue skirt and on his right was a pink blouse and long-haired blond wearing a pink Chinese dress. They were Kairi McCormick and Ryo-oki. Kairi has been friends with Riku for 12 years, ever since Kairi was five and Riku was six. They were 17 and 18 years old respectively. Ryo-oki was a mysterious girl. First, she came from a world that no one knew much about. Second, she was 1,016 years old, yet she looked as though she were 13. One thing that was certain about Ryo was that she was not human. Ryo had had a crush on Riku for three years, but Riku had only started moderately returning Ryo's obsession last year, in the summer of 2007, with such acts inviting her to help study for tests in college and holding hands once in a while.

One of the ones who were actually playing Guitar Hero 3 were a long, brown-haired, brown eyed girl who was wearing a pair of glasses, a black t-shirt with a Poisoned Mushroom from the Super Mario Games on it, and blue jeans. The other one was a brown haired man, whose hair reached to his neck and past his ears so that they couldn't be seen with hazel eyes, wearing gray shirt and black shorts. The girl was 20 year old Hurky Dermott and the man was 21 year old Nic Kinari. Nic Kinari had lived a very amazing life for someone his age. He was born into a wealthy family in Radiant Garden in 1987, and when he was nine, after Radiant Garden had been destroyed, his family moved to Wonderland, where he met Hurky. They became fast friends. When he graduated Wonderland High he was sent to Balamb Garden to go to Balamb High School. A year later Hurky went to the same school as well. Around the end of Nic's sophomore he noticed that he started liking Hurky a lot more than usual. It wasn't until his senior prom he realized that he was in love with her. But before he could tell her how he felt, Hurky was kicked out of Balamb and was forced to go somewhere else. When his senior year ended, Nic took his gummi ship in order to look for her. After two years of searching he finally found her on Destiny Islands. He told her how he felt, and they've been together ever since. Of course, n Nic ever let personal feelings affect his game play.

"Oh, yeah!" Nic said as the song ended and he saw the scores. He beat Hurky by 2,000 points. "I win, again!"

"On medium," Riku mumbled under his breath.

What was that?!" Nic beamed.

"I didn't say anything!" Riku lied, defensively. He didn't know what the big deal was. A brainless monkey could play any Guitar Hero game on medium. Of course, Riku himself could only play on medium because he couldn't get to the orange fret button.

Just then, the door opened and in walked in a boy with spiky, blond hair and mid-dark blue eyes wearing black jeans, black shoes, and a shirt that was dark blue at the top and green for the rest of the shirt's three-fourths. With him was a girl with short, brown reddish hair, with pink highlights and jade green eyes, wearing a pink dress/cloak, a black capris with a hot pink belt with a silver heart chain and a small bag hanging out from the belt, high black sandals, silver earrings on each of her ears, a black choker around her neck along with a diamond heart locket also around her neck, and hot pink gloves with high arm knits on her arms. The boy was Ryan and the girl was Alexa. They were each holding a box of what appeared to be pizza.

"We're back!" Alexa squealed.

"About time!" Ryo exclaimed. She, Riku and Kairi got up from the couch and Hurky and Nic put down there guitar-controllers so they could get lunch in Riku's kitchen.

"Did you guys get everything we asked for?" Kairi asked.

"Yup!" Ryan told her as he and Alexa laid down the boxes and opened them up. "We got one pizza that was half cheese and half veggies for you, Hurky, Ryo, and Alexa, and one with half pepperoni and half…" He paused for a moment as if he were disgusted. "…With BBQ chicken and Thai peanut sauce instead of tomato sauce for me, Riku, Nic, and Sora, when he gets here."

"Sweet!" Nic and Riku said, while each of them grabbed a slice of Thai peanut sauce, BBQ chicken at the same time. Sora would've been with them earlier, but he was re-taking his driver's test for the fifth time. But that was another story that will not be told now.

"It's good that we got a break from that game," Riku said, taking a break in between bights. "One more song and we might've lost Nic forever."

"Hey!" Nic jolted, after he had swallowed the pizza he had bitten into. "I have other priorities other than Guitar Hero! It's not like I have a one-track mind!"

"That's for sure," Riku said, sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he took another bite out of his pizza. "But at least it's not as major as your OTHER priority." At that point, Hurky punched Riku in the back of the head. "OW! DAMNIT, HURKY!"

"You had it coming," Hurky told Riku as she grabbed a slice of cheese pizza.

"Good thing he doesn't talk about us like that," Alexa whispered to Ryan.

"I know," Ryan whispered back in between bites. Ryan and Alexa both grew up in Twilight Town, where they became friends when they were kids, but only started liking each other back in there sophomore year in high school.

"GUYS!" A voice from the front door said as the sound of the door slamming into the wall could be heard. Kairi recognized the voice as Sora's, so she went to the door, taking a piece of pizza with her. Kairi saw Sora wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes.

"Hey, Sora!" Kairi said cheerfully. "What's going on?"

"I just got home from my drivers test and guess what happened!"

"You passed?" Kairi asked, taking a bite out of her pizza?

"No! Well, that, but no," Sora explained to her as he held up a letter with a symbol that looked like two small circles on top of a bigger circle. "I went looking through my mail and I found a letter to me from the King!"

"King Mickey?" Riku shouted from the kitchen. Then, the foot steps of him and everyone else in the kitchen could be heard running down the hall way. Soon, everyone was in the hallway.

"Here, let me read it!" Sora said.

_Dear Sora, _

_This year I'm holding a big 4__th__ of July BBQ and I was hoping that you, Riku, Kairi, and any other of your friends would like to come enjoy yourselves and help lighten up your summer! It's potluck, so bring anything you want to, but it's okay if you don't. Hope to see you there!_

_From, _

_King Mickey_

"Cool!" Hurky yelled. "Fourth of July party!"

"What should we bring?" Ryo asked.

"BBQ chips, of course!" Ryan said.

"And soda!" Alexa added.

"This should be interesting," Nic thought out loud. Personally, Nic, Hurky, Ryo, Alexa and Ryan had never met King Mickey in person but they had heard a lot about him from Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Hurky, Ryo and Alexa had also met Donald and Goofy in person.

"Well, we have a week to prepare, so we don't have to go buy anything right now," Riku pointed out.

"Right, we can just get some supplies over the weekend," Kairi added.

"So, what do we do now?" Sora asked.

"Guitar Hero 3?" Nic said.

"Okay!" Sora and Nic then went back to the game while everyone else groaned that Sora was about to have his ass handed to him.

* * *

**Nic: Okay! That's the end of the first chapter. I hope you all liked it! Be sure to leave any criticism so that I can perfect my writing skills. Happy Holidays!**


End file.
